User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Major Monster Hunter Frontier: New World News!
Why hello! BannedLagiacrus here and I'm here to give you something more than just news about Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's 7.0 update but also an update on 6.0! 6.0 News I know a lot of people are wondering why I haven't touched 6.0 much. The reasons why include me working on DotWs on the main wiki and gathering ecology info on MH's Monsters along with real life. I hope to return to 6.0 soon enough! Incomplete Monsters and Areas For people that have seen Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's page, you'll notice that a few monsters were never finished or posted by me for unknown reasons. Either I never got around to touch them, I never finished them, or I was to busy to post them. I'm considering on working on these guys first than working on 6.0 and 7.0 on later dates to catch myself up with the monsters I never finished. 1.0-1.5 *Poisonous Marshlands *Bull Sharq *Rospila *Etholrana *Limuscaudata *Floviosmus *Frigid Malaonkuko-Ibon *Igurueibisu 3.0 *Shagaru Magara(Conquest War) *Abyssal Lagiacrus(Burst Species) 4.0-4.5 *Gilkuza *Kori-Shan Lung 5.0-5.5 *Ancient Lagiacrus *Elephant Pokaradon *Alkaline Dyuragaua *Diorekkusu(Burst Species) 7.0's Trailer Hunters on a sailing ship sail through the sea as they explore the vast sea. During their travels they past Cheeko Sands with Felynes waving at them before pasting the Frozen Seaway as a Zamtrios roars at them from a distance, with Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's logo popping up after. As they are sailing near the Frozen Seaway, a roar is heard before a huge firestorm comes out of no where, raining a fiery death on the hunters. This storm destroys their ship while the hunters are sent flying off the ship as the screen turns black. The screen slowly phases back to normal as a hunter opens their eyes and turns their head too the left, seeing something near them. The screen zooms out and shows a Caeserber ripping apart a tree not to far away as the hunter gets back on his feet. The Caeserber than moves its ear and seemingly charges at the hunter as the hunter grabs his Great Sword, however, it runs past him. As the hunter looks confused, all of sudden two figures jump out of the forest around him. The figures are a Kamu Orugaron and a Nono Orugaron. Both of them jump at the hunter as the screen flashes showing a new part of the Primal Forest frozen with a familiar theme coming from it, the Mountain Summit with red lightning striking the Misty Peaks, and the Lava Canyon with beams of fire coming out of the ceiling. Out of nowhere one of the hunters jumps from above and mounts one the Kamu Orugaron, beginning to stab its back while the other hunter faces off against Nono Orugaron as she spins and covers her legs in an icy armor. Nono Orugaron proceeds to jump on her mates back and rip the hunter off him as he howls fire runs down his back and legs before the screen changes to an unusual looking seed that a Apceros eats. Before long, a Seregios ambushes the Apceros and eats the seed by mistake while eating the Apceros, turning its eyes a fiery angry red, before its shown kicking hunters with its deadly burning hot feet. After that an unusual looking Purple Ludroth, Rathalos, Rathian, Bulldrome, and Daimyo Hermitaur are quickly seen attacking hunters in a range of other areas. The other two hunters are shown battered on a frozen glacier as a shadow circles around them covered in ice and fire with elements trying to take over the shadow than jumps at them with its saber teeth wide open. The screen than goes black as Monster Hunter Frontier New World 7.0's logo comes up says A Frozen Tropical Paradise from the Burning Pits of Hell. Out of nowhere something bites through the logo as a purple expressionless eye peaks through the logo with a forked tongue smelling the logo as the Frenzy Virus overtakes the screen. All of sudden an active volcano is shown as an unknown figure climbs into it, something has returned to its throne... Things Confirmed In The Trailer *Five New HCs: Bulldrome, Rathalos, Rathian, Purple Ludroth, and Daimyo Hermitaur. *3 Returning Monsters: Caeserber, Kamu Orugaron, and Nono Orugaron. *3 Mystery Monsters: Red Lightning, Fiery Beams, and a Frozen Swamp. *Conquest War Monster: It has returned to its volcanic throne though it could be an Elder Dragon or another monster class or something else altogether. Is this monster a Conquest War? *Kamu Orugaron is now a Fire Element monster. *The monster living in the volcano can rain fire from the sky. *The Revolving Dragons aren't the only monsters that can produce the Frenzy Virus. *The Sacred Mountains in the Misty Peaks have been hit with a never before seen natural disaster. *There has been a lot more volcanic activity than usual in some parts of the volcano and it hasn't been from Akantor either. *Something has escaped and has recently made the Primal Forest its home. It has frozen a small part of the Primal Forest to fit its nature! *Naco Agul using the Frozen Fire Element. Naco Agul's Elemental Sac After much research by the Guild, they have finally figured out what this sac is for and is. The Guild call this sac an Elemental Changing Sac! This sac gets this name because it changes the Naco Agul's element depending on the temperature in the Naco Agul's environment, allowing the Naco Agul to better survive with the temperature in the area. If in a warm environment it will use the Ice Element while in a cold environment it will use the Fire Element but if angered greatly it will use both elements producing the Freezing Fire! Kamu Orugaron and Nono Orugaron Caught off guard by this, the Guild find the Orugarons living in the area of cold and warmth. The Guild see these Orugarons are different from their Old World relatives yet also similar to them. It is found that Nono Orugaron fights more defensively while Kamu Orugaron fights more aggressively! One of Ice and One of Fire! The Ice Sound Wolf and the Fire Sound Wolf! Two mates that will fight together with each to the very end! The Worlds Destruction In ancient scrolls found in Yukumo Village, it tells of a time where hell comes from the sky bring down many natural disasters! Extremely rare beasts come to freeze the Primal Forests, rain down red lightning from the heavens of the Misty Peaks, and lava rains down hard from the volcano! Uirusfura What is this Snake Wyvern? How is it able to manipulate the virus like the Revolving Dragons? What is using it for? Why is its hood spewing out a black mist?! 7.0's Conquest War Monster So it can rain fire from the sky? So what it isn't like it has another form beyond that! 8.0 Preview *"Some monster is on the hunter's shoulder and the hunter is holding something in their hand... Has the Guild finally revealed the new weapon they've been working on?!" *"A Chaotic Gore Magala is in Dundroma! It looks like it is trying... to... to molt!?!" Questions *What do you guys think of 8.0's teaser? *What you think of 7.0's trailer? *Who do you think is returning to their throne? *What teases are you most curious about? *Which surprise caught you off guard? Suggestions If you guys have any suggestions or wishes, I'm all ears! Requests *Do you have something you would like me to make for you such as a monster or area for your game? Category:Blog posts Category:BannedLagiacrus